


Adjusting To The New

by Duppiins



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hoglin Hybrid Tommyinnit, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, parental Technoblade, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duppiins/pseuds/Duppiins
Summary: Techno finds a hoglin child in the nether what will he do.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 283





	1. The Runt

**Author's Note:**

> An AU with Hogin Tommy and Piglin Technoblade 
> 
> Based off Lillian-nator's Tumblr stuff about Hoglin Tommy.

Techno stepped through the portal instantly being greeted by the soothing warmth of the nether, it was a drastic change from the blistering cold from the overworlds tundra. 

He grasped his bag closer to his side before starting to walk to his ancient debris mine. It was a decently long walk but he didn't mind, he quite enjoyed the the familiarity the nether gave him. As he got closer to the mine he saw a young hoglin hybrid by the entrance casually munching on a brown mushroom, it looked to be a alone as he couldn't see any other hoglins around and he knew for a fact there was no warped forest of any kind around. 

He approached the hybrid and looked at him before opening his mouth, "whatcha' doing here kid?" He asked in -linspeak, the runt looked up at him, white eyes wide and taking another bite of his mushroom before he answered, "eatin'" it was difficult to understand as it was muffled and slurred by his chewing. "Where's your sounder?" He asked, he should just carry on but he felt as if he couldn't just leave the runt.

It took a while before he answered "they left me" he answered with a small shrug. Techno snorted, he bent down and looked at the kid, he was freakishly small, even other hoglin hybrids he's seen around his age were double or even triple this kid's size, "well then, how about you come with me then," it was less of a question and more of a statement. The runt nodded and stood up, quickly shoving the rest of the mushroom into his mouth and holding out a hooved hand requesting Techno held it in his own.

Techno grabbed the hand and took the kid into the mine with him, about halfway through the walk down the stairs the runt started whining saying how he's tired and wants a rest, Techno would've stopped but instead he lifted up the runt and held him in his arms and even allowed him to nuzzle into his cloak. He allowed the originally hidden away protective instincts to kick in. 

When he got to the first part of the mine it was just a small cave he'd mined out so he could place chests down to store netherrack and other unwanted stuff he got from the explosions. He placed the runt down and went to put some stuff in the chests before he felt soft tugs on his cloak, Techno turned around to see him holding up some gold nuggets, he smiled at him before taking them, god he'd just met the kid and was already going soft for him.

He placed the nuggets in the chest along with some other stuff before getting ready to head down the mine, "I don't think this is gonna be safe for you, runt, so either you stay here or you come with me but never get too close to the tnt, so what do you choose."

He watched him think before squealing out "with you!" It made Techno smile before he got out his pick axe and began walking on the sturdy enough bridge that was made through the explosions. He began mining through a untouched wall, once getting quite far from where he had begun mining he began to place tnt, he looked behind him to see if it was okay to move back so he wouldn't stand on the runt but said runt was not in site. Techno began to panic slightly but before he could continue to panic he was the runt running, gold nuggets in hand and a large smile on his face as he handed the nuggets to him.

Techno accepted the nuggets and shoved them into his pocket, "no more running off, yeah? I'm placing the tnt so I need to know you're safe," Techno said, the runt nodded and grabbed onto Techno's cloak stepping back every time a new piece of tnt was placed, this continued until they reached the end of the tunnel. Techno took out his flint and steel and lighted the first part of tnt, he turned picked up the runt and ran away.

Techno waited until he couldn't hear the echoes of the explosions before walking back, he'd but the hybrid down and was letting him walk by his side and grip onto his cloak. He looked down the tunnel and smiled already seeing some ancient debris, he told the runt to stay here as he went and collected the debris. This carried on until Techno decided to go back to the portal.

He had a sack of debris over his shoulder and the small runt curled up in the crook of his elbow in the other. As he stepped through the portal and into the overworld he was hit with the harsh cold snowstorm that he had originally left when going into the nether. He began to run back to the house not risking the runt getting sick from the cold.

Phil was sat inside the lone cabin out in the middle of the tundra, it was quite and peaceful... well that was until the door busted open and Techno walked in, the wind slamming the door behind him. "Hello Techno," Phil greeted him with a warm smile, Techno mutter a quick hello before placing the sack down and walking towards the fire place, he sat down and placed something nearby the fire place before talking off his cloak and wrapping it around said thing. 

"Techno, what's that?" Phil asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Techno turned to him, "I'll show you if you could get me some blankets," 

Phil nodded and went off to get the blankets, he walked back down the ladder and walked over to Techno and handed him the blankets. Techno thanked him and unwrapped the thing from his cloak, "uhhh I found this hoglin runt while I was out in the nether and he was left behind so I thought I'd take him under my wing," he muttered.

Phil grinned "wow what a softie you are, blood god." 

Techno stuck out his tongue at Phil before wrapping the runt up and holding him close to his chest, even after being in the cold of the snowstorm he was still asleep.

"So what's his name?" Phil asked.

"I-uh to be honest with ya Phil I don't know," Techno shrugged.


	2. Name Picking

Techno held the hoglin closer before muttering, "we can ask him in the morning," 

Phil agreed with a nod "well mate, I don't know about you but I'm gonna head off to sleep, please do try and sleep tonight," he said with a soft, caring smile on his face before disappearing up the ladder. 

Techno made a make shift bed out of a blanket and laid down on the floor, keeping his eyes on the runt before he fell into a dreamless night sleep. 

When Techno woke something was walking along his back, squealing and snorting happily, he could here Phil's chuckles and giggles as well, he turned his head to look over at who was on his back, "of course it would be you, Runt" he grumbled, sleepily, he reached behind him trying to grab the runt but he was just out of reach, it made him squeal louder a large smile on his face as he stomped a hooved door on Techno's back 

Techno grinned before he flopped to the floor pretending he'd died and stuck out his tongue for dramatic effect, it really shouldn't have taken this fast for him to act so caring towards the young hybrid but he couldn't fight the overly protective instincts.

The runt runt continued to walk along Techno's back and along his neck up to his head, with his crown off to the side the runt sat on his head and rugged at his ears, when Techno didn't budge he looked panicked before looking up at Phil, frowning.

Phil let out a small chuckle before standing up and walking over to them, holding his finger up to his lips to indicate the hybrid to be quite. The runt put his hands over his snout and watched Phil. Phil grinned before he sat on Techno's back, this made the piglin groan "Phil get off my back you're too heavy to be up there" he snorted, holding the runt before standing up letting Phil fall off his back with an 'oof' 

The runt giggled into his hands before sliding down Techno's head to sit on his snout. Techno took him off his snout and held him up in the air looking the runt in the eyes and ignoring Phil's groans from hitting the floor. "What's your name, runt?" He questioned him 

The runt shrugged and shook his head "never got given one," 

Techno bit his lip "how about the name Thesus," he suggested, Phil joined in, his -linspeak is a tad bit rusty but he was not letting Techno name the poor kid after some Greek hero "no you're not naming him Thesus pick a actually normal name,"

Techno sighed before thinking "Tommy? Do you like that name," 

The runt nodded happily squealing a smile on his face 

"Tommy it is!" Techno ruffled the fur on the top of his head 

Phil smiled, "Tommy? Huh that's a decently normal name coming from you."

"Well I was going to say Technoaxe or Technosabre but you definitely wouldn't allow that to happen," Techno shrugged putting Tommy down and throwing his cape over his head to keep him busy so he could talk to Phil. "We're gonna have to go into town and get him some clothes, maybe some toys as well" Phil mentioned, "I could come with you if you need any help."

Techno nodded "we can go today after breakfast and while we are there we can say high to Wilbur and Fundy if they're still living there," Techno mumbled walking off to the kitchen and getting bread out to make the three of them sandwiches.

Once sandwiches were all made and handed out and eaten they began their journey to the town, Phil used this as a opportunity I stretch his wings. 

They arrived at the town quite quickly even with the long distance between the cabin and town.


	3. Into The Town

Techno put Tommy onto the ground, "hold my hand Tommy, I don't want you getting lost, okay?" Techno held out his hand and Tommy grabbed it instantly, he could see that Tommy felt scared by all the strangers that the town was full of. He knew it would've been overwhelming for the runt but he just held his hand tighter and followed Phil to a store window, he could see the clothing through the window, he looked down at Tommy "see anything you like from this window?"

Tommy looked through the window and just pointed to the first thing he was most attracted to, a white t-shirt with red sleeves, "that one!" 

Techno nodded, "good choice buddy we can look for some pants for you when we get it, yeah?" 

Tommy nodded in reply and followed Techno in. Phil has walked off to probably go find Wilbur and Fundy to come and meet Tommy 

Techno walked over to the shirt and picked up a few of the smallest sizes and held them up to Tommy's torso trying not to dirty the white of the shirt on Tommy's scruffy shirt he was wearing from the nether, once he found the size that would most likely fit he handed it to Tommy "no getting it dirty,"

Tommy nodded and held the shirt a bit away from the shirt he was currently wearing and followed Techno around the store. Techno was looking at something with some yellow creature on so Tommy distracted himself with looking at the some pants, he grabbed the first pair he saw and held it up to Techno squealing so he would notice him.

Techno looked away from the shirt he was looking at and to Tommy, "you want that?" He asked and Tommy nodded 

Techno took the pants and shirt from him and held them him his opposite hand and showed him what he was holding "these are pyjamas, you sleep in them. Do you like these?" 

Tommy looked at it before reaching out and feeling the material, it felt very soft and fluffy making him squeal happily and stomp his hooves, tail wagging 

Techno chuckled, he continued finding clothes and even some accessiories for Tommy before they left, he ended up spending more then he thought. When they walked out Techno saw the familiar brown hair and beanie. He grinned "Wilbur! It's good to see you again."

Wilbur smiles at him "It's good to see you too Techno," he looked at Fundy, "you wanna say hi to Techno, kiddo?" 

Fundy nodded, his tail swayed as he looked up at Techno "Hello! Grandpa said you have a kid now!" He said happily, it meant he had someone to talk and play with when they went to visit Techno and Grandpa. 

Techno nodded, he looked to Tommy and pushed him forward towards Fundy, "keep in mind Fundy he doesn't understand you, okay? He's from the nether."

Fundy nodded, if he couldn't understand his speech then he'll wave at him instead.

Tommy looked unsure but waved back, he looked friendly and he had a very fluffy tail so he must be friendly so Tommy decided to trust him, he looked to the man with hair covering his face and waved at him shyly, he walked back to Techno and held onto his leg leaning his head against it.

Techno chuckled, "how about we go get some toys for you two and maybe some candy?" Techno said the same thing in -linspeak for Tommy to understand. 

Fundy was chatting away happily to Tommy even though he couldn't understand him he just nodding along. Once they got to the store Fundy took Tommy's hand and ran off showing him all the different candies. Once getting their bags of candy they went to a nearby toy shop. Fundy had ran off somewhere and Tommy was looking at a cow plushie, he reached out and grabbed it feeling the material of it, he enjoyed the feeling of it so he went over to Techno and showed it to him.

"That one? Alright bud let's pay for it," Techno took it from Tommy and went off to buy it, so Tommy stood with Phil holding onto his hand waiting for Techno to return.

Once he returned he handed the plushie to Tommy and watched him let go of Phil's hand and take it into both of his hands and squish it up to his face allowing himself to bury his face into it.

They left the store and talked to Wilbur and Fundy more before it was time to go back to the cabin as they didn't want to get caught in the dark as mobs would start to spawn.


	4. Settling In

Techno began to run a tub of hot water for Tommy to bathe in. He dipped his fingers in and felt the water, once satisfied with the heat he called Tommy in "do you want bubbles?" He asked, he'd have to teach Tommy to speak english so he can talk to others, he might teach Wilbur and Fundy a bit of -linspeak as well so if Tommy doesn't feel like speaking in English he can still talk with some other people other then him and Phil. 

Tommy nodded he felt the water himself and wanted to go in, it was very warm and inviting but also made his fur heavy. He watched Techno run the water again before adding the bubble solution into the running water. Tommy had no clue what these bubbles were but he loved them.

Techno left after sorting the bath out for Tommy and let him bathe himself hoping he wouldn't come back and have him facing face down in the water.

Techno heard squealing and snorting from the bathroom also hearing his name be called. Techno climbed the ladders in a panic to get to the bathroom, he slammed open the door expecting something bad to have happened but Tommy was covered in bubbles only having his head pop out.

Phil popped his head into the room and looked at Tommy, he grinned before he began chuckling, loudly.

"Oh, kid I thought you were drowning," Techno mumbled, rubbing his face before smiling and letting out a few laughs "very funny though, Runt," he reached into the bubbles and scrubbed his hair "now hurry up and get out," he muttered, walking out and closing the door behind them.

It had been around a half hour until Tommy started to call for Techno again this time calling out his name and saying he wanted to get out. Techno stood up from where he was sat with Phil's and made his way up the ladder once against grabbing a towel and walking in. Tommy was still sat in the tub, this time instead of being covered in bubbles he was drenched in water, he held his arms up and made grabby hands at Techno so he picked the runt up with the towel and wrapped it around him fully before wiping his face with a smaller towel, getting it decently dry and just plopped it onto his head letting Tommy snort annoyedly as tried to get it off his head. He succeeded just before being plopped down onto a bed, it had royal red blankets and a small pink one closer to the pillows. His clothes and the brown white creature 'plushie' was placed next to him.

"There's your pyjamas and cow plushie, come downstairs when your all dry and in your pyjamas, okay Runt?" Techno said 

Tommy nodded and watched as Techno left the room.

Techno and Phil has been waiting for a few hours and Tommy still hasn't come down yet and Techno was a bit worried even though he knew nothing could go wrong he still felt like something would. It wasn't until him and Phil were heading to bed that he found Tommy curled up in his pyjamas holding his cow toy and holding the small pink blanket that covered him. Techno smiled, he had to clear out the guest bedroom tomorrow and send Tommy off with Phil to go see Wilbur and Fundy again so he could make it a surprise for him when he came back.

He got into his own pyjamas and got into bed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Meeting Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Panic attack.

Tommy was being taken to the town quite early today, Phil had just landed and had taken his hand explaining to him in -linspeak that they were meeting Wilbur and Fundy at bookstore to meet some others they knew. 

Phil pushes open the door to said bookstore and let go of Tommy's hand pointing him off to the direction of Fundy, Wilbur and two unknown horned people. So tommy walked over, his cow plushie in hand eyeing the two new people as he walked closer when he got to them he stood by Fundy and looked at the horned man in a blue sweater then to the child in the green shirt, half of it was untucked and he was also wearing a green bandana with a yellow and black creature with transparent wings on it. Phil talked to him in -linspeak again pointing to the small boy "that's Tubbo, he's a ram hybrid," he then pointed to the man in the blue sweater "that's Schlatt, he's Tubbo's father and Wilbur's childhood best friend, see they have the same sweater different colours," Phil pointed out the sweater thing and Tommy nodded, did all best friends have matching stuff? If he got a best friend he hoped they could have matching stuff as well.

Schlatt looked down at him, he put in a wobbly smile and bent down "hey kiddo, it's nice too meet you, what's your name?" He asked, it was a long awkward silence before Phil began talking "ah I should've mentioned but Tommy doesn't understand English, he's been in the nether his whole life so he only really knows -linspeak,"

Schlatt nodded "ah... what's the kids name then?"

"Tommy."

Tubbo looked at Tommy and grinned he instantly ran towards him and gave him a hug, he was extremely fluffy and smelt like strawberries. 

Tommy looked at Tubbo warily before he copied him and wrapped his arms around him holding him awkwardly. Tubbo pulled away and took his and Fundy's hand and walked off and began chatting to the two of them, even if Tommy didn't understand him he still had Fundy that did. He took them to the kids part of the bookstore and sat down in a bean bag, Fundy sat on another bean bag to Tubbo's left and Tommy hesitated before sitting on a bean bag to Tubbo's right.

Tubbo grabbed a book and handed it to Fundy to read, Fundy happily accepted the offer of being the one who read and opened the book, he began talking and showing them the pictures in it, from what Tommy could understand a round thing with a face kept falling off a wall, it was a bit more present then the gorey stories the piglin brutes told the piglets in the bastion he used to live in.

Tommy remembered Tubbo handing Fundy another book to read but he found himself drifting into sleep, holding his plushie close to his chest. 

When his eyes opened he was back in the bastion, seeing the familiar black stone carvings and snorting and squealing of piglins. He walked out of his little hiding hole and through some tunnel, he ended up in the main treasure room were chests of goodies and blocks of golds were, he thought maybe he could get a bit and run bad to his little hideout but as he stalked over and touched a ingot of gold it alerted all nearby piglins. The squeals on anger and fury and the clip clops if hooves in the stone as they charged to who ever is touching their gold. His feet couldn't move fast enough as a piglin was hit on his trail, he felt their hand wrap around his tail before pulling him to the ground making him squeal in distress, tears threatened to spill as the hooved hands of the piglin tore through his skins and fur leaving scratches as they tried to hold him steady in their grip.

He managed to worm his way away, not daring to go back to his little spot. He ran and ran as tears spilt down his face, before he tripped and next thing he did was wake up in a panic, his eye sight was blurred and his breathing was ragged as he felt the material of his plushie. Some green blob stood in front of him whispering calming words in his ear and asking him questions on what he saw and what he could hear in -linspeak, he answered them the best he could while his voice wavered and next thing he knew he was being held close to the blobs chest, it wasn't until he wiped his tears away he realised the blob was Phil. He gripped his coat and buried his head into his shoulder. 

He had fell asleep once again as he woke up to being placed down on a bed he assumed as it felt just as soft as Techno's bed, speaking of Techno the piglin was stoking his head. Tommy looked up at him and smiled "Techno!" 

Techno looked down surprised before grinning, "hey runt, you see the room you're in? This is your room, isn't that cool? You can decorate it the way you'd like"

Tommy nodded, he looked around the room, it was a bit plain but he guessed he'd be able to make it however he'd like. He looked around him and not seeing Henry, his cow plushie that he just thought of a name for, he looked back up at Techno, "Henry," 

Techno looked confused before he realised Henry must be his cow, so he picked him up from the floor and handed him to Tommy. Tommy held him tightly to his chest and smiled softly. 

Techno smiled, " tomorrow how bout we have a nice lazy day and the next day after that we can try and teach you a bit of English, huh Runt? Hows that sound?" 

Tommy nodded happily.


	6. Learning A New Language

The lazy day the 3 had was quite fun, consisting of a lot of games, Tommy didn't know any of them so he listened carefully as Techno and Phil explained it to him when they did. They had a quick dinner of mooshroom stew before going back to the games, before they went to bed Phil made them hot chocolate, Tommy loved it, and the little marshmallows that was added to it.

It was the next day and Tommy was sat in a room with Phil and Techno, Phil was pointing to a wall that had signs on it each had a different letter and Phil was going through the each one of them, pronouncing each one slowly at first and Tommy copies his mouth movements getting a hang of it.

"Do you think you can repeat an A for me Toms?" Phil questioned

Tommy nodded, he didn't know if he could actually do it but he would try, anything to impress them. He took a deep breath and repeated the lip movements of an 'A' until he tried to pronounce it, it was an odd snort at first but as Tommy continued to resay it over and over again it began to sound more like an 'A', though it never fully sounded like it and Tommy drew it out a bit too much but it was a good start. It did take quite a lot of effort for Tommy but he was persistent.

It was a long 5 hours of pronouncing letters but so far the best things Tommy can pronounce are vowels. Techno smiled at the runt and ruffled his hair, "I'm proud of you, Runt."

Tommy grinned happily relishing the praise, his tail wagged and he began to jump around happily. Phil chuckled softly at his antics. 

The next few days was full of these lessons Tommy was able to form short sentences even if it was very mumbly and confusing to understand at times but he was developing. 

Phil smiled "so Tommy how was today's lesson?"

Tommy thought for a moment, "a'esome!" He grinned. Phil smile grew bigger "you're learning so fast, I'm so proud bud! You're so much better at Techno with this." 

Tommy giggled gripping Henry tightly, "will sho', ri'ht?"

Phil nodded "of course we'll show the others, this is a big milestone of progress, maybe in a month or two you could be speaking English decently fluently. But for now should we go show Techno?" He asked 

Tommy nodded his tail swaying. Phil walked out of the room and Tommy followed behind. They went down the ladders and out the door into the newly built stable that Techno had been building for his new horse foul, Carl. 

Phil entered the stable and saw Techno spreading out hay from a hay bale so Carl has something to lay on that wasn't stone. "Techno! Tommy has something he wants to show you." 

Tommy walked in form behind Phil, he couldn't help feel nervous, he didn't want to disappoint Techno so he took a deep breath before talking, "hello, Tech'o."

Techno's chest swelled with pride and joy, "Tommy! You just, you just talked!"

Tommy nodded, Techno hugged him and fluffed the top of his head again, "I'm so proud, no words can describe how proud I am of you," 

Tommy smiled and hugged him tighter.


	7. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Blood, Death of an animal, Panic attack

Techno watched as Tommy played in the snow, he made sure to know where he last saw him before he turned to talk to Phil.

Tommy grabbed the snow, he had a large puffy coat on same as his pants, his pants only reached his knees before the rest of his leg was wrapped in bandages since his feet were too difficult to make shoes for Techno found it better for him to wrapped their feet in thick bandages. Tommy looked around noticing a hare in the snow, he smiled before running after it. Tommy was surprised it hadn't ran away and instead walked closer.

The hare was almost completely white, only have a few black splotches on it. It sniffed at his hand and Tommy couldn't help himself so he petted the hare on the head, it still didn't run away, Tommy grinned. It wasn't until the fuzzy feeling came back and something was whispering to him telling him it wanted blood. Tommy shook his head and continued to pet the hare, the voice returned this time it felt like there was more off it and they were screaming, screeching at the top of their nonexistent lungs crying out for the blood they needed to quieten down.

Tommy shook his hair more he wanted them to leave. Before he realised it there was blood on his hands and the hare was lying in front of him, it's stomach was open and it's intestines hung out of its body, he course see the poor things lungs and ribs... he felt sick, he scrambled up tears falling down his cheeks at a fast pace, as his chest tightened and his breathing became faster. He squealed loudly, the voices ringing in his ears still. He tried to cover them before he fell back into the snow squirming around in a desperate struggle got trying to get them to stop being so loud.

He felt hands wrap around him, keeping his arms by his side and rubbing his back, "Kid, Runt," the voice was soft but rugged, Techno.

Tommy perked his head up towards the sound and listened to their instructions, telling him to copy his breathing and tell him what he sees, feels, hears and smells. Tommy came back to his surroundings and looked around, he noticed he was back inside the cabin. And Phil was walking down the stairs with blankets.

Techno helped Tommy take of his coat and set him back down onto his chest, holding him close, Phil draped a blanket over them and sat on another chair. Tommy heared then whispering to each other but he couldn't hear they were saying before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Phil I thought this wouldn't happen, him being a hoglin and all," Techno muttered.

Phil nodded "you'll have to teach him how to keep control of it."

"At least it wasn't another kid, that would've been a bit worse of a situation," Phil muttered standing up and walking to the kitchen. He began to make some tea for the two of them, "is he awake?"

Techno looked down seeing Tommy asleep, "nope, could you make him some hot chocolate when he wakes up? It might calm him a bit,"

"Mmmhm."

It was about two hours before Tommy woke up again, he was a bit confused but he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Techno, "Tech' mad?" He asked 

Techno shook his head "Tommy I'm not mad at you and Phil isn't mad at you either, it was a accident okay? I'm not mad at you, Runt."

Tommy nodded and nuzzles into his chest more. It was a few minutes later before Tommy was being handed a small mug of hot chocolate and a sandwich, cut in half. 

Tommy thanked Phil with his mouth full of sandwich. Tommy finished his food and fell back asleep.

Techno thought for a bit "you think getting him a larger animal would be helpful? If it happens I doubt he'd be able to kill it and when he's with the animal we could put mittens on his hands?" Techno suggested.

Phil nodded "what animal would we get for him though?" 

"I was thinking a cow since well he adores his little toy cow so he would adore a real one, they also live for quite a long time. But I was also thinking a wolf-"

Before Techno could explain Phil butted in "you're not getting him a wolf until he's in his teen years, no way would I trust a child with a wolf."

Techno rolled his eyes "you worry too much Phil, I'm pretty sure a 5 year old would be okay with a wolf."

"When you were 5 you'd be okay with a wolf but I think he's a bit different then you when you were younger."

Techno sighed, "fine then we can go take him out tomorrow and go to some farm or something to go see them. Also you're gonna go clean up that hare."

Phil huffed before smiling, "alright mate."


	8. Harold And Harvey

Techno helped Tommy put his coat on and wrap a scarf around his neck, "there, now while we walk I don't want you running off when we get to the town okay?"

Tommy nodded.

Techno wrapped his scarf around his neck before taking Tommy's hand, they said bye to Phil before leaving. Once they arrived at the town Tommy ignored what Techno had said to him and let go of his hand and began running through the crowd, he was too exited, I mean he didn't know where they were going but still.

Techno caught up to Tommy quite quickly, picking him up with a arm around his stomach, "Runt! I told you not to run off," Techno snorted angrily 

Tommy stuck his tongue out at him, "Happy, wanan go!" He squealed pushing Techno's chest trying to get out of his hold. Techno shook his head, Tommy's personality was shining out a lot more now that he can communicate with others. "Fine if you wanna go so badly then let's go."

Techno didn't give him any warnings before throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and began running. He hard Tommy's uncontrollable giggles as they derived past groups of people and hybrids. 

Techno continued to run even when they got through the town, the farm he was going to was pretty close by so he ran until he got to the large sign on a fence, Puffy's family farm.

Techno put Tommy down and grabbed his hand, he walked down the road up to the farm house and barn. A sheep hybrid with brightly dyed rainbow hair was stood waiting for them, a kid by her side, said kid looked a few years older then Tommy.

"Techno! I'm surprised you wanted to come to my little old run down farm," she paused, chuckling softly, "you said you wanted to look at the cow calfs?" She asked 

Techno nodded, he looked down at Tommy, "no touching anything Puffy asked you not to okay?"

Tommy nodded and stamped his foot tail swaying.

Puffy chuckled, "it's alright, Techno. Is this Tommy? I heard talk from Schlatt that he's your son."

Techno shook his head, "he's not my son, I just found him and took him, basically willingly kidnapped him but for not wanting to be sent to jail at this current moment then yes I am in fact his father."

Puffy raises a brow confused before telling the kid next to her to go finish his chores. "Well then! Let's go see them," Puffy grinned before walking towards the barn. Techno and Tommy followed behind, Tommy following close behind Techno.

As they walked into the barn, Tommy saw two cow calfs prancing around, they seemed to be playing with each other. "These are the twins! If you're wondering no they don't have any names so if you do decide to get one you can name em!" 

Tommy cautiously walked up to them. They didn't seem to mind his presence even when he was close. The larger of the two stopped prancing and looked at Tommy, it walked over and licked his finger making Tommy giggly and when he went to pet it the other one butted their sibling away and lifted its head up to be petted instead.

Tommy pet the smaller one and the larger one petting them in nearly the same spot. He grinned and continued to pet them.

This had went on for a hour or so and Tommy had sat down, both calfs had their head resting on his lap and their body curled up each side of him, Tommy looked up at Techno, "both?"

Techno bit his lip, they really only had room for one but he couldn't resist the stupid puppy eyes Tommy was giving him so he sighed and gave in, "both."

Tommy's tail wagged and he held the calfs closer to him.

Techno had made the mistake of trusting Tommy to walk the calfs back home so he was now having Tommy sit on his head with a little scrape on his knee and was also holding the calfs as it maybe more work but he sure got back to the cabin quicker. 

After putting the calfs into the barn and Tommy into bed he finally settled down in his pjs drinking a cup of tea with his reading glasses on. 

Phil sag beside him, "so did Tommy name them before he fell asleep?" 

Techno nodded, "Harold and Harvey, kid really likes names that begin with Hs I guess," he shrugged.

Phil chuckle softly. 

There was a comfortable silence before Techno broke it, "I was thinking to sending him to school. Just in case he did want to make more friends then Tubbo and Fundy, or he could just like go to the same school as them two and have them get closer."

Phil nodded "I agree, Well winter break is almost over so you better start asking Will or Schlatt where Tubbo and Fundy attend school."

Techno frowned, "more social interactions? Fine but after this I'm never talking to someone in like 20 years."

Phil wheezed, "I bet you that you'd talk to Tommy, can't just not talk to him, or me. You just won't admit that you enjoy talking to us, mate" he joked 

Techno stuck out his tongue, "yeah yeah, whatever."


	9. The Dads And For Legal Reasons Dad

Techno had set out extremely early, he'd left Tommy a note and his cape to cuddle with if he missed him for however long he was gone for, he was going out for a hunting trip and was going to have a talk with Wilbur and Schlatt about school stuff. One of the reasons for the hunting trip is because the voices are getting a bit overwhelming and he's hoping hunting would be good enough for them.

Knowing Wilbur wouldn't be awake at 5 in the morning he went to Schlatt's bookstore, he knew the weird goat man usually opened up his book store early. The lights were on so techno knocked at the door, he was about to try the handle but then the door opened, "can't you see I'm still setting up- oh Technoblade, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you, Wilbur and I could have a talk about the school Fundy and Tubbo go to? I just want to know I don't want to send Tommy somewhere with kids he doesn't know."

Schlatt hummed, "alright then, you can come in if you'd like Wilbur usually comes around later in the day to annoy me when I'm doing stuff, you know how Wilbur is," he shrugged. Techno chuckled, "yeah he's very annoying," He ducked to get in the door as he was too tall to just walk in normally.

"Must suck being over 6'3, I had that specifically made for me to look taller so everyone over that had to duck, I find it funny. I usually laugh about it when whoever does it leave, so please do feel offended if you hear laughter."

Techno just blinked, god no wonder him and Will are friends.

They chatted awkwardly for the next two hours until Wilbur finally showed up, "Hey Schlatt and Techno what's up?"

Techno looked over to Wilbur and smiled a bit, "I was thinking about enrolling Tommy in school but I just wanted some input."

Wilbur grinned and walked over "well I think it would be a great idea! You know he'd have friends to talk to and he can socialise with others."

Techno nodded, "that's what we've said so far, but what about bullies? I don't want him to enjoy school and then something happens and he hates it,"

Wilbur looked at him confused, "I think if anyone saw this like aggressively tall piglin, with large tusks and the scariest emotionless expression and monotone voice they'd be too scared to bully him."

Techno raised a brow but didn't say anything. Schlatt butted in "I agree with that."

It had been another hour and they'd moved from the topic of school to eating sand...

Techno waited until the two were not looking at him and stood up, ducking out the door and closing it behind him. He sighed and wiped his face with his hand, "that was a nightmare," he mumbled to him self before truly setting off on his hunting trip.


	10. Babysitting

It had been roughly about a day after Techno had left and Phil needed to restock on a few items, he decided it would be best if Wilbur was to baby sit Tommy as Fundy was with Sally for the weekend.

Wilbur bit his lip as he looked at the kid, the kid in question has been staring at him not blinking once for 10 minutes. Wilbur cleared his throat, “so want something to eat?”

The two sat in silence before Wilbur got up, “alrighty then I’ll take that as a yes,” 

Wilbur tapped his foot thinking what kids eat, even thought he had a child of his own he was still clueless with parenting, he even once handed Fundy when he was a baby a jar of jelly and two slides of bread and expected him to open it and make some sort of sandwich. 

He decided on just making the simplest dish he could think of, PBJ sandwich. When he walked back to where he left Tommy he couldn’t see him anywhere. He set the sandwich down and looked around, “Tommy! Tommy! Here boy-“ Wilbur paused, “He’s not a dog idiot,” he muttered to himself before continuing to call Tommy’s name.

It wasn’t until he heard little steps and turned to see the hybrid holding a wooden sword threateningly at Wilbur.

Tommy stared at him, trying to be as scary as possible, his hand shook a bit as the sword to him was quite heavy. “Money,” Tommy said, he held out his other hand for the money he wanted from Wilbur. Wilbur crosses his arms and looked down at Tommy putting on his ‘dad’ voice, “now listen to me young man, if you don’t put that sword down by the count of 3 I’ll tell Phil about this,” he threatened 

Tommy’s glare never dropped even when the counting started. “One, Two, Three.” Wilbur walked forward as he was jabbed with the sword, it didn’t hurt a hole lot only a soft sting. “Ow, why you little fucker.” Wilbur realised his mistake after he said it, small child + bad word = repeat. “Don’t repeat that to Phil okay, definitely don’t repeat that to Techno, I’m too handsome to get my face pummelled,” he sighed dramatically.

Tommy continued to jab Wilbur, until Wilbur gave in dropping coins on the floor, “alright! Alright! Take it, take all my coins.”

Tommy smiled and dropped the sword, picking up the coins happily, he walked over to the sandwich and took that too, along with Wilbur’s and walked off into another room.

Wilbur sat down, rubbing his face, “I just got mugged by a weird pig child.”

It had been a hour or so until Phil came back to pick up Tommy. When he opened the door Wilbur was holding Tommy by the back of his shirt, the hybrid had Will’s beanie and a little bag full of golden coins. Wilbur looked up and walked over, “take your little gremlin child, he’s mugged me 3 times already dad, THREE.”

Phil took Tommy from Wilbur’s hold and chuckled, “Wilbur, I doubt you can be mugged by him, he’s only a kid.”

Wilbur narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Tommy, “you have him wrapped around your little weird finger, well I know how you really are kid, woke up today and decided I’m going to cause problems... on purpose.”

Phil wheezed, “well we aught to get going, you gonna say bye to Wilbur, Tommy?”

Tommy looked over at Wilbur and smiled sweetly, “Fucker!”

Wilbur’s heart stopped

Phil looked to Tommy and then Wilbur, “how do you know that word.”

Tommy grinned before pointing at Wilbur but he’d already left and was hiding in another room as not to be lectured by the short bird man.


	11. First Day Of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - bullying, sight blood, nose bleed

Techno handed Tommy his lunch bag, “remember what I told you, if they say anything bad to you or hurt you or your friends, don’t get into a fight instead...” Techno went on a long talk about how he can just throw things at them and if no one sees you throw it then it’s kinda easy to get away with it and out of trouble, Phil butted in and just said about talking to a teacher about it. This continued until they got to the school, Phil saying something sensible and Techno saying something about violence.

“Okay well, now we’ve gotten here,  
So remember what I’ve said, maybe remember what Phil said, anyway see ya Runt!”

“Bye Tommy!”

Tommy had snuck Henry under his coat so he felt a bit safer, he walked in looking at all the other kids that were attending, he saw the familiar fox and ram hybrid together and he instantly ran over. Once he was noticed both Tubbo and Fundy greeted him happily.

Classes were weird, he didn’t understand a lot of what was being taught and instead doodled stuff onto the textbook he was given to do this work in, he was a bit too afraid to ask any other kids around him what to do and their teacher was weird looking and scary, he said to call him Mr.Wastaken, he wore a odd mask with a creepy smiley face on.

The rest of the day passed by quite quickly, that was until lunch arrived and Tommy was on his way there, he’d been stopped by a teacher that wanted to talk to him and how he shouldn’t be doodling, he wanted to explain how he didn’t understand what was going on but it made him flustered and unable to say any of the words so he just held his breath and let tears prick up.

He had calmed down a bit and was walking through the hall, there was commotion coming from the toilets and of course he left his curiosity get the best of him so he went out to go see what it was. He peaked in seeing three boys pushing around a very tall lanky boy.

“Ranboo, stop being such a puss it’s only water!” He grinned as he flicked water at the enderman hybrid. Ranboo’s skin sizzled as the water hit it and he held in a scream, he didn’t cry as that would also hurt. He thought he’d get splashed by water again but instead he heard yelling and loud crashing, he opened his eyes to see some sort of hybrid with pure white eyes whack one of the bully’s head into the door of one of the stalls, blood rushes from the boy’s nose. He let that one go and went to grab another boy to try and do the same but they ran, the boy with the nose bleed left as well like the cowards they are.

The hybrid walked over to him smiling, “alright?” Ranboo nodded, the hybrids speak was choppy but he guessed he new to the language. 

Ranboo left the toilets with the hybrid walking beside him, he’d learnt that his name is Tommy and that he’s a Hoglin hybrid. 

Tommy invited Ranboo to sit with him and happily introduced him to Fundy and Tubbo. 

Finally it was the end of the day, Tommy ran towards Phil and Techno, with Henry in hand.

Techno crouched down and head butted Tommy softly, Tommy returned the gesture before taking a few steps back, his tail swayed.

“How was your day bud?” Phil asked 

Tommy grinned, “made friend and gave nose bleed to mean boy.”

Techno ruffled Tommy’s fur, “that’s what I mean, Runt, who’s the new friend of yours?”

“Ranboo, enderboy.”

Techno nodded, he ruffled Tommy’s hair once again as they began their walk back from school.

Tommy went straight for the stables to talk to Harold and Harvey when they got back, he told the two calfs all about his day explaining it in perfect detail in -linspeak.

Phil walked in with a bowl of soup for Tommy, but Tommy was curled up with the Harold, Harvey and Carl, he had Henry squished to his chest in a tight smile. He sat down and simply ate the soup himself as he knew he’d wake up in a few hours so he can simply get him new soup that won’t be cold.


	12. L’manburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is very bad it was rushed also sorry for the large time skips I was running out of ideas.

Tommy had left Techno and Phil a few years ago, Wilbur had offered him a change to go to a far away place, DreamSMP. All Tommy’s Hoglin features have grew in, his tusks were quite longer then Techno’s as of their continuous growth, he didn’t want to clip them but he needed too so throughout the years they’ve needed to be clipped he toughened through it just to enjoy the prises he got for being brave, his tusks have recently gotten so they hardly even passed his snout. He missed Phil and Techno he truly did but this offer to go exploring was something he couldn’t give up, so sneaking out to go with Wilbur, Fundy, Tubbo and Eret was something the hybrid would do without a thought of hesitation. 

Fur down the back of Tommy’s neck and the top of his head have turned a dark gray colour and had grown longer, usually Tubbo or someone will braid it for put it in small ponytail for him. 

He’s currently 12 and fighting for freedom for a country the group had made, before hand they were just selling drugs in a van, you know the usual. Should he know how to use weapons skilfully at the young age of 12? Probably not but that didn’t matter if he was a young teen in a war as he is one of 3 teens currently fighting in this war. 

Tommy had of course taken Harold, Harvey and Henry with him, he’s slowly bringing to regret his decision as the war continues so he’s built a small house a few miles away from Dreamsmp and L’manberg. 

They had made a song for their nation, usually singing it when times got rough in war through recently the lyrics have been changed after Erets betrayal in the control room, ‘Fuck Eret’, was the new lyric for the song. Two new members have joined L’manberg, Niki and Thunder, though Thunder’s real name was Jack, Jack Manifold. 

They lost their independence for L’manberg when Tommy dueled dream, taking his second canon life, but Tommy couldn’t handle disappointing Wilbur so he gave up his most valuable items to him, his music discs, Cat and Mellohi. But that was a while back, currently he watched Schlatt win the election they held, even rigged so they’d win but that still want enough. Now he was in some stupid musty smelling ravine lighting it up so mobs couldn’t spawn here. 

Tommy sat in the mattress in the floor, watching Wilbur pace and mutter to himself, he’d taken to wearing a large ugly ass trench coat. Tommy’s tusks were growing too long but he was a slight bit too afraid to ask Wilbur to clip them for him as the man was clearly not in his right state of mind and Tommy did not want to get yelled at by him for squirming too much while he was trying to clip them. So he wrote a letter to Techno, he hoped he’d reply and come to see him and be some sort of grounding point for him while Wilbur slowly spirals and he can’t do anything to help him other then not leave him.

Once Techno arrived Tommy was happy to see his ‘father figure’ or the guy who took him under his wing and raised him. Tommy went to give Techno a hug but the other hybrid gave him the cold shoulder and walked off to Will. Tommy sighed, he walked off to the room he’d quickly mined out for some time away from Wilbur and he sat down onto his mattress and pulled the his raggedy cover over himself and held Henry close to his chest.

Techno felt bad for ignoring Tommy, he knew when he left he only wanted to explore with Wilbur since he looked up to him so much but he couldn’t just forgive him so easily. Whilst talking to Wilbur he could see what Tommy meant in his letter how Wilbur seemed to slowly be spiralling into madness.

Wilbur grinned at him, it wasn’t welcoming at all it was rather harsh, “What are you doing here Techno? Did Tommy send you here to ‘sort me out?’ Well sorry to say but you’ve wasted your time I don’t need sorting out!” He barked 

Techno shook his head gently, “No Tommy didn’t send me here, I was planning to find you and Tommy as both of you have stopped sending letters to me and Phil. What happened anyway?”

Wilbur snarled, “what’s happened? Technoblade, they’ve all turned into traitors, every single one of them, traitors I tell you, if you show any sign of weakness they’ll stab you in the back and take everything you have!” 

Techno blinked at him, he went to speak but Wilbur started again, “Join me Techno! We can be unstoppable, us three together, just like when we all were younger and you, Phil and I all used to explore together, before I got into a relationship and had Fundy at a stupidly young age, before you brought Tommy back to the neather before all that.”

Techno thought about it, maybe he could stay with them for a bit maybe it could change Wilburs currently aggressive ways to something well a little less aggressive.

After Techno’s chat to Wilbur and went to check on Tommy, he checked each room he saw until he found the young hoglin hybrid, it seemed that Tommy was sleeping, curled up holding Henry, he was very dirty clearly he hadn’t been washed since he left him and Phil. Techno took a deep breath and walked over to Tommy sitting on the floor next to his mattress, he placed his hand onto Tommy’s head and rubbed behind Tommy’s ear remembering how it used to calm him after his nightmares and all.

“I’m sorry, Runt, if I took you on more adventure would you have stayed?” He mumbled to him, “what could I have done to make you stay with me? Or was there nothing I could’ve done?” 

Techno crossed his arms and rested his head back, his eyelids fell heavy and he allowed himself to sleep.


End file.
